This invention relates to the field of barcode reading, and more specifically, to an improved barcode reader in a currency validator which eliminates the requirement to insert a barcode coupon in a particular direction in a reader.
In the casino gaming industry, the use of barcode coupons has risen in recent years. These ‘cashless’ systems allow a player to transfer funds using a printed barcode coupon.
For example, a coupon can be inserted into a slot machine game via the currency validator. The currency validator reads the coupon and transmits the coupon number to the machine. The slot machine then transmits the coupon number to a central system, which verifies the coupon number, and then transmits a stored linked value to the slot machine game. The slot machine game credits the customer with the transmitted value, allowing the customer to play the game. After the customer completes game play, he ‘cashes out’ by hitting a button on the slot machine. The slot machine signals the central system, transferring the credit to the system or the player. The system then instructs the game to print a new barcode coupon. The user can then take the coupon and play another game, or go to the cashier and receive money in exchange for the coupon.
This system allows the casino to eliminate much of the time and expense devoted to cash handling. Cash need not be secured, counted, guarded, etc—the only effort expended is for a computer system to keep track of the value the customer has earned while transferring between games. Since the coupons have no inherent value once redeemed by the system, used coupons are discarded and need not be handled, as currency would be.
Until now, the validators that read the coupons have been limited to reading coupons either face up or face down when inserted in the reader, as the validators contain only one barcode reader device either above or below the bill channel. When inserted in the wrong direction, the coupon will be rejected, causing the customer to re-insert the coupon until he hopefully discovers his error and inserts it properly. This limitation can confuse the customer and cause play to be delayed, thus reducing the revenue to the casino. In some cases, the customer may get frustrated to the point that he cashes out and takes his business elsewhere.